Rakk Hive
The Rakk Hive is a gigantic alien quadruped with four pearl-like eyes and multiple holes spread across its back. These holes are home to flights of Rakk, which themselves will swarm to attack anything that gets near the Hive. The Rakk Hive is a Boss encountered during the mission Another Piece Of The Puzzle. Background The hibernation cycle of a Rakk Hive lasts much longer than that of the other species on Pandora. They are visible in their dormant state by their exposed backs protruding above the ground while most of their body remains submerged. Unlike the Trash Coast Rakk Hive, they will not awaken, however Rakk will still fly out of their exposed backs. Strategy thumb|left|Rakk Hive Corpse Notes * Unlike other creatures in Borderlands, the Rakk Hive will leave a solid corpse behind when it is killed. This has been known to trap characters directly in its path where it falls, forcing the player to save and exit without being able to scrounge for loot. The Rakk Hive can also fall on top of chests in this location, blocking off access to that source of post-battle resupply. * The Rakk Hive tends to be vulnerable to Incendiary damage. Rumors Due to the ability to obtain the Rider sniper rifle only during this mission, see hidden basement, the Rider's red text is a direct and overt clue to the Hive's weak spots, as shooting each of its eyes until they are put out does yield critical hit damage. Experience During Playthrough 2.5, killing the Rakk Hive with a level 50 character yields a massive 100,000 experience points. This is very useful if you need to raise a weapon proficiency for a weapon you have never used before, before using the actual weapon in real combat. Loot The Rakk Hive will occasionally drop a Leviathan or an Eridian Artifact upon death, but will always drop money and ammo Trivia *Little has changed in the Rakk Hive's appearance from the original version of Borderlands prior to change in art direction. *The Rakk Hive will continue to breathe after being defeated and its organs can be seen still moving through the gaping hole that appears in its side. The carcass can be climbed for a better view at this heaving mass. *The Rakk Hive was the first boss to be publicly revealed for Borderlands, appearing in certain promotional videos before the game's release. *Although the Guardian Angel says that fighting the Rakk Hive will be one of the greatest challenges in the game, it is actually one of the easiest bosses to defeat by simply shooting out its eyes. *Hibernating Rakk Hives can be found in: **Skag Gully, just outside of the playable area. **Arid Badlands, where one is near Zephyr Substation, and another near the wind turbine in Howling Defile. **Arid Hills, near the branch in the path to Sledge's Safe House. *Walking over a hibernating Rakk Hive yields a "slushy" sound, not unlike walking through a swamp. *In the original development of the Rakk Hive boss fight, there were geysers in the ground that could be used to damage the Boss. However, due to the focus testers usually staying on the cliff area, this was taken out in the final version. *In the original development of the Rakk Hive boss fight, The Rakk that were spawned from the Hive's back were much stronger than the current build of the game. However, due to the focus testers' feedback, the damage dealt was lowered. *The Rakk Hive's name changes on different playthroughs - Rakk Hive on Playthrough 1, Awesome Rakk Hive on Playthrough 2, and Ultimate Rakk Hive on Playthrough 2.5. *A Rakk Hive appears in the Claptrap Web Series. It is shown kicking a Bandit through a football goal. *A poster in T-Bone Junction advertises Rakk Hive rides for the whole family. * The Rakk Hive has a concealed attack to the rear, squirting toxic liquid on nearby targets.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdGHVFTU1-k * The Rakk Hive appears in the Clap-trap Robot Revolution as a "Trap" version in which can be found in hibernation in a small hole. References See Also Category:Creatures Category:Bosses